Hyro x Theta
by ThatCoastalTaipan
Summary: Hyro was free all week. I had a chance to fuck him. But should I?
1. Theta

It was midnight, as Theta stared at Hyro. He had always slept right next to her in their comfy bed. Theta could only smile as she began to fantasize, staring solemnly at his beautiful pure white hair, Brown eyes, And his shirtless half-naked body.

She motioned her hand across the mid of his back, feeling him. She stopped motioning her finger across his back as she pulled him closer, A Lust for him growing within her. He was so damn sexy. But in order to get what she truly desired - she would have to be patient. And she hated waiting, Especially for him to fuck her senseless.

Perhaps theta had to wait for him.. Hyro needs his space anyway. He has plenty of things to do anyway..

 _'I just hope he doesn't find out.. He doesn't need to know about this.. Not yet...'_

* * *

"H..Hey.." I said nervous to the newly awake hyro, I had stayed up all night. Thinking about him. "...Hi." He stared at me oddly, I quickly noticed his expression as I put my hand on the left side of my visor.

"You look gorgeous today honey.. So you're free today right?.." I crossed my fingers. "Mhm." I quickly felt a satisfactory feeling of singularity as he said that, I could convince him.. I had a chance with him. He wasn't busy today.

I would just stare at Hyro, mesmerized by his beauty. He had been staring at me too. But - Oddly enough, It wasn't awkward. It looked as if he was thinking the same thing I was.. Sort of.. But I doubted it. I slowly turned my head downwards, to look at his body. He noticed me staring at him almost immediately. Causing me to look directly at him.

His body always made me curious about what was within his pants, His cock. Me and hyro had never had sex before. Which made me more tempted to just rip off his pants and just fuck him to oblivion.

"Hey Hyro.. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Can you.. _**Fuck**_ me?" I asked, the lust easily being heard in my voice.

Hyro's face quickly changed from his normal tone, to a pure red. His face changed from that of a happy one, to one of extreme nervousness.

"W..What?"

I grabbed the sides of his torso, Pulling him over to me. I ripped off my helmet, Throwing it to the floor. Eagerly making out with hyro, our tongues aggressively intertwining as he let out breathy moans. I broke the kiss, moving to give him small kisses on his neck, as his breathing intensified. I would then move to his abdomen, feeling the welcoming warmth of his skin as I gave him little kisses here and there on his stomach.

I would change position. Moving directly to his cock. It was erect, and it was throbbing with arousal. Hyro as always been stubborn, but I won't hesitate.. "S..Stooopp itt.." He said, His desire for me shining through the very words that had just left his mouth.

He can't lie to me, I already know what he wants.. I smirked at him, "Alright". I then shoved his lengthy spade down my throat. He groaned, "N..Noo..." I wrapped my tongue around his shaft, mercilessly sucking it. I picked up in speed, turning him into a moaning mess. "S..St- AHhhh!" I could feel his rock hard shaft throbbing in my mouth as I sucked and sucked, causing him to feel many waves of pleasure. He was close.

"Ahhh!..Ahhhhh!..Ahhhh!.." I would begin to suck and rub his cock, making him moan louder. " **AAHHhhHhhhhhhhHhh!** " He shoved his cock into my mouth with all of the force he could muster, Releasing his seed into the depths of my throat.


	2. Hyro

I had just woke up, in me and hyro's bed. slowly, I turned my head to look at him. He was on his phone, playing minecraft. Naturally I was somewhat.. Confused. I mean, he was 18, and he was playing minecraft. Didn't he have better things to do? I would merely stare at him, as it was blatantly obvious he wasn't paying attention to me, let alone noticing the fact I was awake, and staring at his body.

I thought he would have noticed me by now. I slowly creeped along his side with my fingers near his crotch, making him turn over to me almost immediately. "Oh hi.." I nonchalantly said, trying not to feel anxious about the fact he had just caught me - touching him.. He paused the game, and looked at me strangely. After all, he didn't know I was awake. "Hi?.." He was somewhat confused by what I did.

"I didn't.. mean to.. do that... I'm sorry... I just.. wanted to.. touch.. you." A purple tinted blush appeared on the sides of my helmet. "It's okay.." He caressed the side of my helmet with a hand. Staring at me seductively. I didn't think he would be.. horny.. Maybe he isn't - I could be misinterpreting the expression on his face, but my sensors are telling me otherwise... "N..no.. Stop it.." I turned away from him, as he looked at me with a lustful interest. He turned off his phone, putting it to the side. He grabbed me, moving me gently, until I was on my back.

He moved over to me, pinning me down. Both of his hands at my sides. He was staring directly at me. "Daddyyyy...Stop itt..." I said breathily, turning my head away from him, trying to hide the blush. "Nooo..." He was only smiling at me, As I released a couple moans from the depth of my throat, I felt a sudden sensation. _Clink._ The armor on my crotch fell to the ground, along with the armor on my legs. Revealing most of my orange-colored undersuit. "O..Oh..." I looked down, my entire helmet turning to a bright purple. He had a devilish smile, as he stared at my exposed womanhood.

I watched, as he grabbed his pants, ripping them off, Doing the same with his shirt right after. Revealing his fit body, and his large, bulky dick. I watched as it dripped with precum. "N..NO..N-" He'd thrust inside of me, slowly at first. He began a rhythm, steadily fucking me as I moaned. Desperately, I tried to keep my moans in, failing miserably as he shoved his exposed, throbbing manhood deeper inside of me. "OHhh...Ohhh...OHhhh..." He eyed my body, enjoying my naked, vulnerable self.

Hyro picked up in speed, as I felt a stronger thunder of arousal course through my spine with each thrust, I only moaned and whined, Letting him continue, Thrusting inside me with all the speed and force he could muster. "H..HYroo... OHhHhhhhh Hyroooo..."

With three final thrusts filled with intent, He would cum inside of me. Me And him moaning loudly in unison. "S..Sorry.." He pulled out, His voice was filled with arousal, as it cracked. Collapsing next to me.


End file.
